1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a racing game apparatus in which a plurality of mobile models travel on a predetermined travel road
2. Related Background Art
A racing game apparatus in which a plurality of mobile models (horses, vehicles, and the like) are caused to travel on an annular travel road surface to compete for a faster arrival is popular. An example of a racing game apparatus of this type includes a Derby game, a car race, a boat race, and the like.
Conventionally, as a technique of this field, one disclosed in Japanese Patent Publication No. 52-38781 is known.
However, in the conventional racing game apparatus, since the respective mobile models 112a to 112e travel side by side on predetermined courses in accordance with the movement of the movable frames 121a to 121e, the racing game lacks reality and is not exciting when compared to an actual Derby race in which respective racing horses compete in disorder.
Especially, at the corners, since a mobile model on an outer course moves faster than a mobile model on an inner course, the race lacks reality.
An apparatus of a type wherein mobile models are remote-controlled by utilizing infrared rays so that they compete in disorder conventionally exists. However, since receivers and drivers must be incorporated in the mobile models, size reduction of the mobile model is difficult. Therefore, it is difficult to decrease the approach distance between the mobile models, and thus the race lacks reality.
As described above, in the conventional racing game apparatus, the pivot table 118 provided on the travel board 116 which reciprocally moves is rotated as the travel board 116 changes its direction, thereby causing the mobile models 112a to 112e to circulate on an elliptic track. Since an elliptic movement is achieved by combining the linear and rotary movements in this manner, a timing for shifting from the linear movement to the rotary movement is difficult to determine, and a mechanism for achieving smooth shift is complicated. To place the pivot table 118 on the travel board 116, the travel board 116 must be made strong, leading to a large size of the overall apparatus.